Mattresses are typically individually stored and transported. This requires significant effort moving each individual piece from the manufacturing facility to the storage facility, from the storage facility into a vehicle, and from the vehicle into the storage facility at the retail outlet. Individual handling requires significant expenditure in labor and increases the risk of damaging the product. Even mounting the mattresses on pallets does not alleviate this problem.